


After the semester

by lesbianbey



Series: Life is chatty [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Finals are over for the crew, M/M, Memes, Multi, Pop Culture, some name changes occur i’m deeply sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: The crew are back at Arcadia Bay. Matchmaker!Victoria strikes again and some usernames are changed. Oh, and Drew hates white men.





	1. a bitch's gotta sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i'm like back

**rachel** to _the amberpricechase special_ : I miss you guys

**victoria** : baby come back

**rachel** : I will

**chloe** : my pussy’s waiting

**victoria** : chloe you disgusting fuckbag

plus I’m right here

* * *

 

 **steph** to _blue lesbian_ : dude can I borrow your harness

I broke the last one

**chloe** to _red lesbian_ : ew no

**steph** : max is gonna get mad at you

**chloe** : tell max that oral is just as good as the strap

**steph** : lmao

* * *

 

 **victoria** to _dana [flower emote]_ : what did I tell you about making so much noise in your dorm

a bitch’s gotta sleep

**dana** to _vic [white sassy girl emote] [money emoji]_ : ok but no one told you to blast this is america by childish gambino all weekend

**victoria** : it’s for my political science paper

i’m doing police brutality themes in music

**dana** : or maybe you wanna annoy everyone in our floor?

**victoria** : you're the only one complaining babe

**dana** : smh

just let me have sex with this guy

**victoria** : use protection 

**dana** : I have birth control

* * *

 

 **max** to _issa group chat_ : I miss you guys

**mikey** : we have finals

**drew** : ^

**victoria** : ^

**steph** : you fools

we don’t study for finals

**drew** : you do if you’re trying to keep your scholarship

**victoria** : you have an athletic scholarship andrew

**drew** : that doesn’t mean I can flunk out of school

**warren** : I thought you can 

**drew** : wtf no

I got the scholarship not only because I played football but I also had one of the highest gpa’s at blackwell

**chloe** : so did I until I dropped out

**rachel** : stfu chlo you were kicked out

**victoria** : lmao

**max** : anyways I miss you guys we should meet up @ the two whales when we come back to arcadia

**warren** : that would be gr8


	2. good riddance and rest in fucking pieces

**taylor** to _bff [pride emoji]_ : finals are over come back to arcadia

**victoria** to _mon amie_ : lmao whatever

**taylor** : bring dana

**victoria** : someone’s desperate for some pussy

**taylor** : maybe? 

just come back I miss you

**victoria** : I love you too bitch

* * *

 

 **max** to _issa group chat_ : and we're back!

**warren** : I actually missed you gays

**steph** : right…?

**mikey** : [black heart emote]

**drew** : awww thanks warren

**victoria** : you guys are a bunch of saps

I expected this from chloe and lamefield but ffs

**max** : victoria you're too grown to keep calling me lamefield

**victoria** : and yet my contact on your phone is still vic-bore-ia

**rachel** : lmao that was my fault

**victoria** : Of course

**drew** : victoria shut up

I'm the irrelevant north to you 

**victoria** : That's because I'm still becky on your phone

and mikey's my best friend

so he's relevant to me

you on the other hand…

**drew** : [sad emote]

**victoria** : I'm kidding drew omfg

**chloe** : so we’re just changing contact names huh

I have a suggestion

**victoria** : don't even think about it chloe elizabeth you're still kari price to me

**rachel** : I love you guys

* * *

 

 **max** to _tori_ : [photo attachment]

there are you happy now

**victoria** to _maxine [side eye emote]_ : whatever hoe

* * *

 

 **max** to _capt. bloobeard_ : you didn’t tell me your mom divorced dicktator david

**chloe** to _maxwell smart_ : that’s because I just found out

good riddance and rest in fucking pieces

**max** : [crying laughing emote] you really hated him huh

**chloe** : that’s a dumb question of course I hated the asshole

* * *

 

 **drew** to _queen victoria_ : dude I heard dua lipa’s going to be at portland

**victoria** to _concert bestie_ : bitch we're already there

just us tho

**drew** : and then you can hook me up with a bf

**victoria** : nathan still stands

**drew** : i hate him and he’s in jail

**victoria** : he was let out

**drew** : no

**victoria** : well damn

who’s like your type?

**drew** : nonwhite guys

**victoria** : evan’s like half black

**drew** : lmao no

**victoria** : you run a tight ship andrew

but I respect it

**drew** : [winking emote]


	3. rachel + chloe = my geefs

**dana** created the group chat  _ girls girls girls. _

**dana** added  **jules** ,  **vic [white sassy girl emote] [money emote]** ,  **asian** ,  **taytay** , and  **thebaskettballCOURT** to the chat.

**brooke** to  _ girls girls girls _ : why am I the asian in your contacts?

**juliet** : cause you're asian?

**courtney** : ffs dana I thought you got rid of that nickname

**brooke** : oh yes I love to be reminded that I'm the asian

**victoria** : here comes the “I'm surrounded by white idiots” woe

**brooke** : ok but I'm literally surrounded by white idiots

**taylor** : HI GUYS

**courtney** : hai steve

**brooke** : ...did you just quote bowser kingdom?

**courtney** : sure did

**victoria** : now I'm surrounded by idiots

can i make this chat less boring and invite my girlfriends

**juliet** : girlfriends?

**victoria** : yes, girlfriends

as in two girlfriends

rachel + chloe = my geefs

**dana** : no hdjhdhdhcbdhd

this is a friend group chat

meaning we are all friends and not dating each other

**victoria** : HA

I hate juliet, brooke's my ex, and taylor wants to fuck you

the only friends in this bitch are you and me, and me taylor and court

**taylor** : sigh

**courtney** : welp

**juliet** : that's because you hate anyone who doesn't take shit from you

**victoria** : no bitch I hate  _ you _

**brooke** : if it makes anyone feel better I broke up with victoria

**victoria** : Shut Up Bitch!

* * *

 

**taylor** to  _ dana [tears and tongue emoji] _ : don't listen to victoria pls

**dana** to  _ taytay _ : too late

I'm not surprised tho

**taylor** : this is so embarrassing

**dana** : no it isn't omg

I wanted to fuck you for a while now so

**taylor** : wat

**dana** : [crying laughing emote] you read that correctly

**taylor** : ffs dana just invite her to your flat and fuck her silly

that was victoria 

you don't have to lol

**dana** : but I want to

* * *

 

**rachel** to  _ [blue heart emoji] big blue chlo _ : gorl

**chloe** to  _ [red heart and leo sign emoji] _ : wut

**rachel** : why you didn’t tell me about joyce dumping step fuhrer?

**chloe** : ffs

it isn’t that big a deal

she dumped him, rest in pieces

**rachel** : ok but you told max

**chloe** : max figured it out lmao

**rachel** : [side eye emoji] I still should’ve known so I can rub it in david pos madsen’s face

**chloe** : ok lesson learned

* * *

 

**steph** to  _ two norths and a lesbian _ : hi let’s restart this chat room

**mikey** : no

**drew** : no

**steph** : fuck y’all

drew left the chat.

mikey left the chat.

**steph** : I see how it is

* * *

 

**mikey** to  _ issa group chat _ : so what’s the tea

**victoria** : andrew hates white men and taylor got laid

**chloe** : lmaoooo

**rachel** : what did white men ever do to you

**drew** : satan is a white man named samuel morningstar

**mikey** : stop watching lucifer

**warren** : samuel morningstar is a bi white man

**drew** : shut up I’m still not dating white men

**chloe** : dudes we’re missing the point

taylor got l a i d

**victoria** : ^

**steph** : ^

**max** : can we not talk about sex for like...one day

**victoria** : someone’s not getting laid

**warren** : yikes

**drew** : yikes

**rachel** : yikes

**mikey** : yikes

**chloe** : yikes

**max** : fuck all of you

max left the chat.

**steph** : she’s mad because our harness isn’t coming for another week

**rachel** : ah

**victoria** : yikes


End file.
